neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Charm
A '''charm' is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is.J.K.Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff For example, the Colour Change Charm causes something to flash different colours; the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched, though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells. Nature Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently (while the Silencing Charm must be recast monthly on the Fwooper and the Disillusionment Charm must be performed daily on Hippogriffs and winged horses). Spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes are referred to as "dark charms".The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'' on Successful casting of a charm is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. When a charm is casted poorly it will fail and the caster runs the risk of it backfiring. List of Charms A '' during the Second Task]] *Amplifying Charm The Amplifying Charm (Sonorus) is a charm that can be used to amplify the targeted sound, be it a person's voice or a piece of equipment. *Anti-Alohomora Charm The Anti-Alohomora Charm (incantation unknown) was an anti-unlocking spell, that acts as a counter-charm to the Unlocking Charm. *Anti-Apparition Charm The Anti-Apparition Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that prevents people from Apparating into an area. It was cast on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry long ago and can only be lifted by the Headmaster of the time. *Anti-Cheating Spell An Anti-Cheating Spell (incantation unknown) was a charm that prevents a person from cheating on a test or exam. *Anti-Theft Charm An anti-theft charm (incantation unknown), also known as an anti-theft device, is a charm that prevents Summoning the charmed object by anyone but the object's owner. For security purposes, most magical objects sold in modern times are enchanted with such a spell. *Anti-Unlocking Charms These spells were used to counteract the effects of Alohomora and presumably other opening spells such as Annihilare, Dunamis, Emancipare, Liberare, and another, unidentified spell. *Aqua Eructo Charm The Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo) is a charm that can be used to create a spout of water from the tip of the wand. The intensity of the water flow can be anything from a thin fountain to an immense, powerful and destructive jet. *Area Spell The Area spell (incantation unknown) is a charm used to conjure an omnidirectional shockwave that stuns all opponents in a small radius. using Arresto Momentum in Gringotts]] *''Arresto Momentum'' Arresto Momentum is the incantation of a charm that can be used by a witch or wizard to slow the movement of an object. It is taught in second year Charms class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. using Ascendio in the Black Lake during the Triwizard Tournament]] *''Ascendio'' Ascendio is a charm used to lift the caster high into the air or propel them to the surface if they're underwater at the time. *Atmospheric Charm The Atmospheric Charm (incantation unknown) is a type of Weather-Modifying Charm. This charm can function indoors. It can be removed with Meteolojinx Recanto. B *Banishing Charm The Banishing Charm (Depulso) is the counter-charm to the Summoning Charm. As Accio summons objects to the caster, Depulso sends objects away. It banishes whatever the caster's wand is pointed at, and can banish living things. *''Baubillious'' Baubillious is a charm that releases a bright, yellow-white bolt of lightning from the tip of one's wand when cast. It may potentially be harmful to anyone it hits. *Beauty Spell A beauty spell is a charm that can, presumably, be used to enhance the physical beauty of the caster. *Bewitched sleep Bewitched sleep (incantation unknown) is a difficult spell that puts the targeted person into a deep sleep; subject is in a state almost like suspended animation and does not breathe for the duration of the spell. *Bewitched Snowballs Bewitched Snowballs (incantation unknown) is a charm that can bewitch snowballs so that they hone in on a designated target and continually plague them by throwing themselves at said target. *Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis) conjured yellow birds]] The Bird-Conjuring Charm1 (Avis) is a spell that conjures a flock of birds. This charm is an advanced form of Transfiguration, taught at N.E.W.T.-level at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The birds are shot from the caster's wand tip, accompanied by a loud blast that sounds like a gun being fired and smoke. *Blackboard writing spell This spell (incantation unknown) is a spell used to cause words to appear on a blackboard. * Blocked Barrier Blocked Barrier '''was a spell ''(incantation unknown) ''that could be used to seal magical barriers and portals of the like used by witches and wizards to limit access to magical locations. *Blue Sparks '''Blue sparks could be shot high into the air by a witch or wizard if he or she so desired. When conjured in large quantities, it is difficult to see or breathe when in the vicinity. *Bluebell Flames Bluebell Flames, also known as Cold Fire or Blue Flames, (incantation unknown) is a magical fire that is produced by a charm of unknown Incantation, flowing from the caster's wand in a stream or jet, which then condenses into a body of fire on a nearby object, similar to Incendio. using Bombarda to free Sirius Black]] * Bombarda Bombarda is the incantation of a charm used to provoke small explosions; one use for this explosion is to blast open sealed doors or to blow bars off of windows. The incantation Bombarda Maxima is a stronger, more powerful variation of this spell. using Bombarda Maxima to find Dumbledore's Army]] *''Bombarda Maxima'' Bombarda Maxima is the incantation of a charm used to provoke large, violent explosions capable of demolishing entire walls. This is a stronger variation of the traditional Bombarda charm. *Bond of Blood Charm The bond of blood (incantation unknown) is an extremely powerful and ancient charm, which is formed when a person sacrifices himself or herself for a family member, out of deep and pure love. The sacrifice creates a lingering protection in the blood of the person who was saved. It is not activated, however, until the charm is actually cast, and it is not sealed and functioning until another member of the family accepts the saved person as his or her own. *Braking Charm the Braking Charm is a spell used on broomsticks to help them stop faster. The Firebolt has an "unbreakable Braking Charm" on it. *Bubble-Head Charm The Bubble-Head Charm (incantation unknown) is the most effective spell for breathing underwater or in any environment where fresh air is at a premium, allowing one a supply of oxygen. C *Caterwauling Charm The Caterwauling Charm (incantation unknown) causes any unauthorised person entering the perimeter of a certain area to set off an "alarm" which makes a high-pitched scream. *''Cave inimicum'' Cave inimicum was the incantation of a protective spell, that can be assumed keeps enemies away. *Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers The Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers (incantation unknown) is a charm used in broom care, which presumably enhances a broom's ability to reverse. *Charm to insult Severus Snape This charm was among the spells placed by the four Marauders on their Marauder's Map along with the Homonculous Charm. *Cheering Charm The Cheering Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which makes a person happy. When the spell is overdone, it can cause the victim to be overcome with fits of hysterical laughter. *''Cistem Aperio'' Cistem Aperio is the incantation of a charm that is used to blast open a trunk, chest, box or crate with a burst of white light. Being more specific than other opening spells in that it works only on trunks, chests, boxes or crates, may increase the spell's potency against a warded target of the appropriate kind. * Cleaning Charm The Cleaning Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm used to clean the target. The W.O.M.B.A.T test mentioned this spell in the question of which breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy should receive the lightest punishment. *Colour Change Charm (Colovaria) The Colour Change Charm (Colovaria) is a charm that causes an object or animal to change its colour; a witch or wizard can use it to change the colour of walls and banners, for instance. *Concealing Charms Concealing charms are spells used to hide secret messages in parchment by magical means (as an alternative to invisible ink). Concealment charms are basic enough a piece of magic to be overridden by a simple Revealing Charm. * Concealment Charm Concealment Charms (incantation unknown) are spells used to conceal things from view and to obfuscate inherent magical properties of objects. using Confundus to help Ron Weasley]] *Confundus Charm (Confundo) The Confundus Charm (Confundo) is a charm which causes confusion in a person or bewitches an object. It appears that there are varying degrees of confusion caused by the spell, from simply tricking a person or thing about a specific incident to confusing a person to the point at which they endanger themselves. *Containment Charm A Containment Charm (incantation unknown) is, presumably, a spell used to contain something in the target; it may be related to the Unbreakable Charm. *Counter-Charm for Hiccoughs This spell was a counter-charm for the magical inducement of hiccoughs. It might be related to the Cheering Charm. *Crop-Related Charms Crop-related charms were a series of spells devised to alter some characteristics of crops (most likely growth rate, shape, strength, etc.). *Cushioning Charm The Cushioning Charm (Molliare) creates an unseen softening effect on target surfaces. It is primarily used in broomstick manufacturing to make the brooms more comfortable for riders. D *Dancing Feet Spell (Tarantallegra) The Dancing Feet Spell (Tarantallegra) is a jinx used to force another person's legs to begin dancing uncontrollably. The spell requires a clear, unobstructed view of the target to be successfully cast. *Defensive Charm A Defensive Charm is a charm cast in order to defend the caster from attacks. *''Deprimo'' Deprimo is a charm which blasts holes in things; it is strong enough to shatter the floor of an entire room in a matter of seconds. *''Descendo'' Descendo is a charm that likely causes any targeted object to move downwards, or in other words causes something to descend or lower itself. *''Diminuendo'' Diminuendo is the incantation a charm that forces objects to shrink. *Disarming Charm ]] The Disarming Charm, also known as the Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell (Expelliarmus) was a defensive charm which forced the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time. It is common to see this spell used in duels, to make an opponent release their wand. *Disillusionment Charm The Disillusionment Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that is used to conceal the target. The charm makes that which has been bewitched to take on the colour and texture of that which is behind and around them. *''Dissendium'' Dissendium was the incantation of a charm that revealed hidden passageways. *Drought Charm The Drought Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm used to dry up puddles and ponds; it is not powerful enough to affect lakes. E *Engorgement Charm using Engorgio to test a wand that Ron Weasley took from the Snatchers]] The Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) is a charm that causes the target to swell immensely. If the caster attempts to engorge the target beyond a certain point it will violently explode. Although this spell is safe to use on animals, it is not recommended until the counter-charm has been perfected. *Enlargement Charm The Enlargement Charm is a charm that enlarges an object. It has a similar effect to the Engorgement Charm. *Entrancing Enchantments Entrancing Enchantments are charms used to entrance people; they are purple in colour. *''Epoximise'' Epoximise is a transformation spell that bonds two objects together. *Eradication Spell The Eradication Spell (Deletrius) is the incantation for a spell used to disintegrate a target. It can also be used to erase the shadow of the last spell performed by a wand. *''Erecto'' Erecto is a spell that straightens out the target object and sets it up. *''Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum'' Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum is a transfiguration spell that, purportedly, could turn water into rum. It is unknown if this is a real spell or not, although given that Seamus could turn the water into a weak tea it is likely that it is but he could not perform it correctly. F *False memory charm The false memory charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which can be used by a witch or wizard in order to add a memory to their victim's mind without the victim realising it was not originally theirs. It differs from the Memory Charm in that the latter erases memories whilst this one adds them. *Feather-Light Charm The feather-light charm (incantation unknown) was a charm used to make heavy objects lighter in terms of weight. *''Fianto Duri'' Fianto Duri''' is a defensive charm which, based on the etymology, strengthens shield spells, and perhaps objects in general, in a similar way to ''Duro. *Fidelius Charm The Fidelius Charm (incantation unknown) is a complex charm used to hide secret information within the soul of the charm's recipient, who is called a Secret-Keeper. The information is irretrievable unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it, and only the aforementioned person can do so. *Fire-Making Spell The Fire-Making Spell (Incendio) produces a ring of fire from the wand tip; can strike targets. *Fire Rope There existed a spell (incantation unknown) by which one could conjure a long, thin flame from the tip of one's wand with which he or she could bind, ensnare or presumably harm a foe in an action similar to that of a rope. *Fixing Charm The Fixing Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which fastens an object in place. Its effect is similar to that of the Permanent Sticking Charm, but is most likely reversible. It may simply be another name for the Sticking Charm. *Flame-Freezing Charm The Flame-Freezing Charm (incantation unknown) was a charm that changed the effects of a fire so that instead of burning, it felt like a warm summer breeze. The subject would usually feel a gentle tickling sensation. *Flashing Paint Charm This charm (incantation unknown) causes paint to flash different colours. It was considered "tricky" for a first year. *Floating Charm The Floating Charm (incantation unknown) is one of the many lesser variations of the Levitation Charm, like the Hover Charm or the Rocket Charm, which, makes a target object float in mid-air. *Flying charm This charm (incantation unknown) is a spell cast on objects to allow them to fly. It is cast on broomsticks and flying carpets.' *Food-Related Charms '''Food-related charms are a category of charm related to the magical preparation of food. *''Freeze!'' Freeze! is a charm that causes ice to spread over limbs touching a hard surface, affixing them to it. * Freezing Charm '' in a DADA lesson]] Freezing charms ''(immobulus) are spells that can be used to freeze or solidify the target in one way or another, such as by conjuring ice or by immobilising the target. They are often used in duelling, although some are taught in Charms classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Freezing Spell The '''Freezing Spell (Glacius) is a freezing charm that conjures ice from the tip of the wand, which in turn can extinguish fires, create ice blocks and cool off salamanders. *Fur Spell This spell (incantation unknown) was used to cover the victim in fur. G *''Glacius Duo'' Glacius Duo is a charm used offensively in duelling to freeze a target enemy in ice. It is a more powerful version of Glacius, but is not as powerful as Glacius Tria. *''Glacius Tria'' Glacius Tria is a charm used offensively in duelling to freeze a target enemy. It is the most effective version of Glacius, being more powerful than Glacius Uno and Glacius Duo. *''Glisseo'' Glisseo is the incantation of a charm that can be used to transform a staircase into a smooth slide1. It is rather old, having been used in the mediaeval ages *Gouging Spell The Gouging Spell (Defodio) is a charm used to gouge out portions of earth or stone. *Gripping Charm The Gripping Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm that allows the targeted object to be more easily held. *Growth Charm The Growth Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm which increases the physical size of the target; it is unknown whether the spell is used to increase the size of the target's cells themselves, or if more cells are created to give an appearance of a greater size. H *Hair-Regrowing Spells Hair-regrowing spells (incantation unknown) were charms used to quickly regrow lost hair. *Hair-Thickening Charm The Hair-Thickening Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm which causes the target's hair to grow longer and thicker very quickly. *Hand-Held Flames This spell (incantation unknown) was used to conjure flames that could be held in one's hand without burning them. *Hardening Charm The Hardening Charm '(''Duro) is a charm used to change objects into stone. *''Harmonia Nectere Passus'' ''Harmonia Nectere Passus'' is the incantation of a spell used to repair a broken Vanishing Cabinet and perfect its performance (as Draco did). *Herbivicus Charm The '''Herbivicus Charm (Herbivicus) is a charm used to rapidly increase the growth rate of plants and cause flowers to bloom. using the Homonculous Charm]] *Homonculous Charm The Homonculous Charm '(''incantation unknown) was a charm that, when cast onto a map, would enable its possessor to track the movements of every person in the mapped area, through labelled dots that moved around the parchment. *Homorphus Charm The '''Homorphus Charm (incantation unknown) was described by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart as what he used to cure the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. *Horton-Keitch Braking Charm The Horton-Keitch Braking Charm (incantation unknown) was patented by Basil Horton and Randolph Keitch. It allows for broom-riders to stop more precisely. *Hot-Air Charm The Hot-Air Charm '(''incantation unknown) is a charm that causes hot air to emit from the caster's wand. *Hour-Reversal Charm The '''Hour-Reversal Charm (incantation unknown) is a very dangerous, unstable spell that can be used to reverse time up to five hours. *Hover Charm The Hover Charm (incantation unknown) is one of the many lesser variations of the Levitation Charm which, as such, makes the target hover in mid-air for a brief period of time. using Homenum Revelio to check if they were alone in Grimmauld Place]] *Human-Presence-Revealing Spell The Human-Presence-Revealing Spell (Homenum Revelio) is the incantation of a charm which reveals human presences in the surrounding environment. I *''Illegibilus'' Illegibilus is a spell that is used to render a text illegible. *Imperturbable Charm The Imperturbable Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that creates a magical barrier on a target object, such as a door. *Impervius Charm The Impervius Charm (Impervius) was a charm that caused an artefact to become waterproof. *''Incendio Duo'' Incendio Duo is an elementary charm that conjures flames. *''Incendio Tria'' Incendio Tria is a charm that conjures flames. *Informous Spell The Informous Spell (Informous) was a charm that added a page with information regarding the charmed creature to the caster's Folio Bruti. *Intruder Charm The Intruder Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which detects intruders and sounds an alarm, the Muggle-equivalent to a burglar alarm. *Invisibility Charm The Invisibility Charm (incantation unknown) was a spell used to render a target area invisible. *Invisibility Spell The Invisibility Spell (incantation unknown) was a spell used to render a target area invisible. K *Knitting charm The Knitting charm (incantation unknown) is used to charm knitting needles to perform their task autonomously. L *''Lacarnum Inflamarae'' on Harry Potter]]Lacarnum Inflamarae ''is the incantation of a charm used to ignite the cloak of a witch or warlock by shooting a fireball from the tip of the caster's wand. using Wingardium Leviosa in a Charms (class)]] *Legilimency Spell The '''Legilimency Spell (Legilimens) allows the caster to perform Legilimency; in other words, to delve into the mind of the victim, permitting the caster to see memories, emotions and thoughts. *Levitation Charm The Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) is a charm used to make objects fly or levitate. *Levitation Spell The Levitation Spell (Levioso) is a charm that levitates objects. *''Liberare'' '''''Liberare is a door-unlocking charm. *Lightning Spell This spell (incantation unknown) is used to shoot a thick bolt of blinding white lightning into the sky, along with a slight crackling noise as high amounts of electricity tend to produce. *Limbo Mist Anticharm This anticharm is used against Limbo Mist, in order not to be hindered by its effects. To cast this spell, one must remove all potentially hindering articles such as scarves or accessories. '' ]] *Locking Spell The Locking Spell (Colloportus) is a charm that is used to lock or seal doors so that they cannot be opened manually. *Locomotion Charm The Locomotion Charm (Locomotor) is a charm that enables a witch or wizard to lift the target a few inches off of the ground and then move said object in any given direction. *Lumos Duo Charm The Lumos Duo Charm (Lumos Duo) is a modern variation of the Wand-Lighting Charm. It creates an intense beam of wandlight connecting the caster's wand and their target. *''Lumos Maxima'' Lumos Maxima is the incantation to a charm that can be used to produce a blinding flash of bright white light from the tip of the wand. '' against Devils Snare]] *''Lumos Solem'' Lumos Solem was the incantation of a charm used to conjure a very bright, narrow beam of light, which may be potentially be warmer than normal light. M using the Memory Charm to protect her parents from Death Eaters]] *Memory Charm A Memory Charm,' '''also known as '''Lockhart Memory Charm '''or '''Forgetfulness Charm '(Obliviate) is a spell that can be used to erase memories from an individual's mind. *Mending Charm casting a powerful Mending Charm]] The Mending Charm, also known as the Repairing Charm '(''Reparo) is a charm that can be used to seamlessly repair a broken object. *Merope Gaunt's Charm This '''spell (incantation unknown) was a charm used to shove whatever the caster used it on to shoot away from them. *''Meteolojinx Recanto'' Meteolojinx Recanto is the incantation to a spell that presumably causes weather effects caused by Weather-Modifying Charms such as the Atmospheric Charm to cease. *Ministry of Magic Fog Ministry of Magic Fog was a patented charm used by the Ministry for Magic to conceal certain areas from Muggle view. *''Mobiliarbus'' Mobiliarbus is the incantation to a charm used to levitate and move plants and trees. *''Mobilicorpus'' Mobilicorpus is the incantation to a spell which is used to move the bodies of those who find themselves unable to walk. *Muffliato Charm The Muffliato Charm (Muffliato) is a charm used to fill the ears of any person in the vicinity of the caster with an unidentifiable buzzing sound. *Muggle-Repelling Charm The Muggle-Repelling Charm (Repello Muggletum) was a charm that repelled Muggles from an area. O *Obliteration Charm The Obliteration Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that Hermione Granger used to remove footprints from the snow. *''Obscuro'' Obscuro is the incantation of a charm used to produce a blindfold over the eyes of the victim, therefore obstructing their view of their surroundings. using Oculus Reparo to repair Harry's glasses]] *''Oculus Reparo'' Oculus Reparo is the incantation of a variant of the Mending Charm, used to repair broken eyeglasses. *Open Sesame Open Sesame was the incantation to a spell used to rip doors from their hinges and tear them to firewood. * Opening Charm The Opening Charm '''(''Aberto) ''is used to open objects open such as doors and windows. P *Pack ''Pack'' is the incantation of a spell used to make items pack themselves into a trunk. *Parchment-Sealing Spell This '''spell (incantation unknown) seals a scrolled up parchment seamlessly, so others cannot open it to read. using the Patronus Charm in the Room of Requirement]] * ''Partis Temporus'' The Partis Temporus charm is temporarily parts the target where the caster points their wand, creating a gap in it. *Patronus Charm The Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) is the most famous and one of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind. *Permanent Sticking Charm * The Permanent Sticking Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that magically fastens one object to another. * Piertotum Locomotor * Piertotum Locomotor is a charm that animates an object *Placement Charm A Placement Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that places an object in or on a specific location without the wizard or witch having to do it physically. *''Portaberto'' Portaberto is a spell used to splinter a lock from a door. ' *''Portus'' '''''Portus is the incantation to a charm used to transform an ordinary object into a Portkey. *''Prior Incantato'' Prior Incantato is a spell used to revel the last spell casted from a wand. *Protean Charm The Protean Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm that links several objects together through a common purpose. *Protective enchantments Protective enchantments are spells used to protect an area that the caster wants protected. *''Protego Duo'' Protego Duo is the incantation of a charm used to protect the caster from physical and magical attacks alike. *''Protego horribilis'' Protego horribilis is the incantation to a stronger version of the Shield Charm which protects a very large area against highly Dark Magic. casting Protego maxima in defence of Hogwarts ]] *''Protego Maxima'' Protego Maxima is a stronger version of the Shield Charm. *''Protego totalum'' Protego totalum is the incantation of a protective enchantment used to defend a certain area for an extended period of time. Q *Quietening Charm The Quietening Charm '(''Quietus) is a charm that can be used to quieten sounds. R using Red Sparks in the Triwizard Tournament]] *Red sparks '''Red Sparks (Periculum) is a spell used to shoot a jet of red sparks from the tip of the wand. was used to fill the up the glasses with champagne]] *Refilling Charm The Refilling Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm that is used to refill whatever the caster points at with the drink originally in the container. *Repairing Charms Repairing charms (also known as Mending charms) are spells used to repair objects. *Repelling Spell The Repelling Spell (incantation unknown) is a charm that repels small objects from escaping. *''Repello Inimicum'' Repello Inimicum is a charm that, when cast in combination with Protego Maxima and Fianto Duri, conjures up an almost impregnable magical protection barrier around the place the caster is trying to protect. *Revealing Charm The Revealing Charm (Aparecium) is a charm that forces invisible ink or other hidden messages to appear. *Revelio Charm (Revelio) The Revelio Charm '(''Revelio) is a charm used to reveal concealed objects. using Riddikulus at a Defence Against the Dark Arts class]] *''Riddikulus'' ''Riddikulus'' is a charm that is used in defence against a Boggart. *Rocket Charm The '''Rocket Charm (incantation unknown) is one of the many lesser variations of the Levitation Charm, like the Hover Charm or the Floating Charm. *Room-sealing spell This spell (incantation unknown) enabled a witch or wizard to seal a room in such a way that only witches or wizards could break it. *Rose Growth Rose Growth (incantation unknown) was a charm that made rosebushes grow at an unusually fast pace. S *Sauce-conjuring spell This unidentified spell '(''incantation unknown) was used by Molly Weasley in August of 1994 to conjure some sauce in a pot to make dinner for her family, as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. *Scarpin's Revelaspell '''Scarpin's Revelaspell (incantation unknown) is a charm that is used to correctly identify the ingredients of a given potion. *Scouring Charm The Scouring Charm (Scourgify) is a household charm, possibly a cleaning spell, used to clean an object, similar to Tergeo. *Scuba-Spell A Scuba-Spell (incantation unknown) is an Underwater Charm used to breathe underwater in lieu of using underwater breathing apparatus or other less-convenient forms of magic (such as Gillyweed or the Bubble-Head Charm). *Security Spell A Security Spell (incantation unknown) was a charm used to prevent a break-in on a specified location (a closed shop, for instance). *Seize and Pull Charm The Seize and Pull Charm (Carpe Retractum) is a charm that creates a retractable, magical rope made of light. *Severing Charm The Severing Charm (Diffindo) is a charm used to precisely and accurately cut something. using the Shield Charm to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione]] *Shield Charm The Shield Charm '(''Protego) is a term applied to several varieties of charms. They create a magical barrier to deflect physical entities and spells, in order to protect a certain person or area. *Shrinking Charm The 'Shrinking Charm '(Reducio) is a charm that enables a witch or wizard to decrease the apparent physical size of the target, both internally and externally. *Silencing Charm The '''Silencing Charm (Silencio) is a charm that renders the victim temporarily mute, working on both beasts and beings. *Skurge Charm The Skurge Charm (Skurge) is a charm that can be used to clean up the sticky green ectoplasm created by passing ghosts. ]] *Slug-Vomiting Charm The Slug-Vomiting Charm (Slugulus Eructo) is a charm that causes the victim to burp up slugs and slime for approximately ten minutes. *Smokescreen Spell he Smokescreen Spell (Fumos) was a spell used to create a defensive cloud of smoke from the tip of the wand. ]] *Snowflake-Creating Spell This unidentified charm (incantation unknown) is a Weather-Modifying Charm that creates snow. *Softening Charm The Softening Charm (Spongify) is a spell that softens a target area or object, making it rubbery and bouncy. *Somnambulist Charm The Somnambulist Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm of unknown incantation, used to move unconscious people by inducing somnambulism. *Sonorous Charm The Sonorous Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell that emits a magnified roar from the tip of the wand. *''Specialis Revelio'' Specialis Revelio was the incantation of a spell that allowed the caster to reveal any charms or hexes. *Spell for growing legs This spell (incantation unknown) was a charm used to grow legs on an object. *Sticking Charm The Sticking Charm (incantation unknown) is a spell which secures an object in place, but is reversible. , Ron and Hermione using the Stunning Spell against the Death Eaters]] *Stunning Spell The Stunning Spell '(''Stupefy), also known as a '''Stunner or Stupefying Charm is a charm that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects. *''Stupefy Duo'' Stupefy Duo is a stronger version of the Stunning spell. *Substantive Charm The Substantive Charm (Incantation unknown) was a spell of unknown effect. using the Summoning Charm during the Triwizard Tournament]] *Summoning Charm The Summoning Charm (Accio) was a charm that caused an object at a distance from the caster to fly into their arms. *Supersensory Charm The Supersensory Charm (incantation unknown) is a self-inflicting charm (as in the caster uses it upon themselves). T *Talon-Clipping Charm The Talon-Clipping Charm '(''incantation unknown) is a charm which presumably cuts the talons of a clawed animal. It is primarily used in dragon care. *Tea-Making Spell This '''spell (incantation unknown) when he cast it, a blast of steam issued almost instantly from the kettle, after which he prepared the drink. *''Tergeo'' Tergeo is the incantation of a cleaning spell used to syphon any liquid, such as blood, dust or grease, off of the target. *Thief's Downfall The Thief's Downfall (incantation unknown) is one of the many defensive enchantments employed at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. *Tickling Charm The Tickling Charm (Rictusempra), also known as the Rictusempra Charm, is a spell that causes a victim to buckle with laughter. *Tooth-Shrinking Spell The tooth-shrinking spell '(''incantation unknown) is a charm used to shrink one's teeth. *The Trace '''The Trace (incantation unknown) is a Charm put on wizards and witches who are under seventeen years of age. U * Umbrella Charm The Umbrella Charm '(''incantation unknown) is a charm that creates a see-through umbrella from the tip of the wand. *Unbreakable Charm An '''Unbreakable Charm (incantation unknown) is a charm that makes an object unbreakable. *Underwater Charm Underwater Charms is a term used to refer to Charms whose practical use is restricted to underwater usage. *Undetectable Extension Charm The Undetectable Extension Charm, or simply Extension Charms (Capacious extremis) is a charm that extends the internal dimensions of the target object without affecting the external dimensions. using the Unlocking Charm to escape from Argus Filch]] *Unlocking Charm The Unlocking Charm, also known as the Thief's Friend '(''Alohomora) is a charm that unlocks and opens doors and windows that are not protected by magic. *Unplottability '''Unplottability refers to the deliberate concealment of several areas around the world. Unplottable locations are either magically hidden from plain sight or simply removed on maps. V *''Verdillious'' Verdillious is a charm that causes the wand tip to light up like a flare, exuding green light, sparks and smoke to damage a foe. *Verdimillious Charm The Verdimillious Charm (Verdimillious) is a charm that produces green energy from the wand by means of sparks. * Verdimillious Duo Spell The Verdimillious Duo Spell (Verdimillious Duo) is a charm that produces green or red energy from the tip of the wand. *''Verdimillious Tria'' Verdimillious Tria is the incantation of a charm that produces green energy from the wand by means of sparks and electrical discharge. *''Vermillious'' Vermillious is a charm that precipitates red and orange sparks from the wand tip. *''Vermillious Duo'' Vermillious Duo is the incantation of a charm that can be used to conjure a jet of red sparks and electrical discharge. *Vinegar to wine This charm (incantation unknown) is used to turn vinegar into wine. W *''Waddiwasi '' Waddiwasi is the incantation of a charm that can be used to shoot whatever the caster so desires at the target or victim. *Wand-Extinguishing Charm The Wand-Extinguishing Charm (Nox) is a spell causes the light at the end of the caster's wand to be extinguished. using the Wand-Lighting Charm]] *Wand-Lighting Charm The Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos) is a charm, a light-creation spell, used to illuminate the tip of the caster's wand. *Washing up spell This spell (incantation unknown) enchanted dirty dishes to wash themselves. using the Water-Making Spell at the Crystal Cave]] *Water-Making Spell The Water-Making Spell, also known as the Aguamenti Spell (Aguamenti)' '''is a charm that conjures a jet of clear, pure water and shoots it from the tip of the caster's wand. * Window-Shattering Charm The Window-Shattering Charm (Finestra) is a charm that shatters the target window. See also *Transfiguration *Conjuration *Counter-spell Appearances :''This subject is far too vague or ubiquitous to have a list of appearances, for it most likely appears in every release/title of the Wizarding World franchise. Notes and references es:Encantamiento fr:Enchantement (définition) it:Incantesimo pl:Urok Category:Charms Category:Spell types